


Who you belong to

by Queenofthebees



Series: The Office [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Sexual Content, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “I don’t mind you being jealous,” she murmured against his lips as she unbuckled his belt and slid his zipper down.He licked his lips, grinning as she slid her hand into his trousers to grip his aching cock. She pumped him a couple of times, making his head tilt back and a low grunt of appreciation to rumble in his throat.And then she tightened her hold, making his eyes snap open as she hoisted her skirt up and shoved her knickers down with her spare hand.“But don’t use your jealousy to try and possess me,” she warned before she sunk on top of him.





	Who you belong to

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be done for smut week anyone could see but I forgot about it lol.  
> So this is takes place earlier in The Office AU universe, so the order of the series has been changed,

He had always known that he could get jealous easily. He supposed it was the fact that he had never had a great relationship with his father. He was always clamouring for attention with his brother and sister, who Rhaegar clearly favoured more.

He got on with his sister best of all. She always used to sneak him extra treats or buy him a stuffed kitten toy at the fair when they went. But even with those sweet gestures, Jon had been aware that he wouldn’t get what he wanted. And if he got something at all, he had to hide it from Aegon, who would want it for himself. And from his father, who usually gave Jon’s things to Aegon when asked. Or, just took things regardless that he deemed his children didn’t need anymore.

In short, Jon figured his issues with jealousy and possessiveness stemmed from said childhood. The desire for something and then the need to hang on to it.

He was trying to control it around Sansa as much as possible. They had only just begun dating (although, he supposed they were further ahead than most couple milestones, given how she had sucked him off under this very desk just three weeks ago) and he didn’t want to scare her off. He wasn’t sure if she would find jealousy overbearing or not. He didn’t want to suffocate her with his desperation.

But every time Dickon _fucking_ Tarly came by and flirted with her, Jon was instantly in jealous rage kitten mode. Like just five minutes ago when he had heard Dickon tell Sansa a joke (a funny one, he grudgingly admitted) that had made her snort with amusement. Now, he was thinking of fucking Sansa right here and now and he was surprised at the extent of his jealousy.

As though hearing her name in his head, she appeared in his door frame with her bright smile, cradling a pile of paperwork.

“Mr Lannister was on the phone, asking for the emails confirming the transfer for those new customers.”

“I’ll get on that,” Jon replied, scribbling a quick note as Sansa placed the files on his desk. “Hey!” He reached for her hand as she turned to leave.

She raised her eyebrows innocently but the little curve of her lips told him that she was well aware of what he wanted. And she was going to make him beg for it. Or so she thought.

Jon merely grinned mischievously and pulled her forward until she landed on his lap, her hands bracing his shoulders for support.  Taking advantage of her surprise, he started nuzzling her neck, his lips barely brushing her pulse point.

“Jon,” she sighed, tipping her neck back submissively even as her tone held a hint of warning.

He ignored it, parting his lips to suck at her collarbone, his hands clutching at her back, pulling her closer. Her skirt rolled up, revealing the hot smoothness of her thigh and his hand eagerly dropped to squeeze the exposed flesh.

“What are you doing?” she whispered, her lips curling into a smile against his cheek.

“Nothing,” he murmured innocently, kissing her shoulder. His hand slide around to squeeze her ass, “I’ll tell you what I want to be doing though.”

“You’re insatiable,” she teased, smiling against his shoulder.

“I’m not hearing a protest,” he responded between kisses before he hoisted her up on to the desk. “Considering we’ve gone down on each other several times at this desk I think we should christen it with sex too.”

Her eyes cut to the door, her teeth biting into her deliciously full bottom lip and causing Jon to stifle a helpless moan. The sound made her gaze snap back to his, a light pink colouring her cheeks as she realised just how much of an effect she had on him.

_Like she couldn’t have known already!_

“We’ll have to be quick,” she murmured, reaching to unbuckle his belt.

“Why? Are you expecting Dickon again?”

He had hoped the words had come out more teasing than possessive but the way her eyebrows lifted told him that hadn’t been the case.

He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but her sly grin definitely hadn’t crossed his mind. Nor the way she shoved his shoulders so hard he tumbled back into his chair and she clambered onto his lap.

“Feeling possessive boss?” she murmured, biting his earlobe like he had done to her.

“Fuck,” he moaned. He squeezed her ass in response, making her grin against him again.

Her hands gripped his hair, tilting his head back as her lips crashed onto his, leaving him helpless to do anything but moan and hold her close.

“I don’t mind you being jealous,” she murmured against his lips as she unbuckled his belt and slid his zipper down.

He licked his lips, grinning as she slid her hand into his trousers to grip his aching cock. She pumped him a couple of times, making his head tilt back and a low grunt of appreciation to rumble in his throat.

And then she tightened her hold, making his eyes snap open as she hoisted her skirt up and shoved her knickers down with her spare hand.

“But don’t use your jealousy to try and possess me,” she warned before she sunk on top of him.

He had no opportunity to reply before she started moving, rendering him completely powerless to do anything but surrender to her assault.

His chair moved back with the force of her movements and slamming against the wall. Jon’s hands grasped her hips for leverage but Sansa growled, tugging his hair again until he cursed at the pleasure curling in his belly, his eyes fluttering closed as his body chased its release.

“Gods Sansa, you’re, urgh, you’re so, hmph, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

“I am fucking,” she quipped, bouncing enthusiastically in his lap.

“Shit! I’m, Sansa, _I’m…_ ”

He groaned, trembling against the continued roll of her hips as his jerked up and his hands clutched her desperately as he fell over the edge.  Sansa moaned as he finished, her hand finally releasing his hair to drop down under her skirt to touch herself and bring her to her own climax.

“Fucking hell!” Jon muttered, opening his eyes with more effort than should be necessary. Sansa giggled.

“So, are we clear?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jon’s hand trailed up her thigh, his lips curling into a smirk as he looked up at her.

“Maybe teach me a lesson one more time sweetheart.”


End file.
